


48

by cicada



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Unrequited Love, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дэнни трахает бывшего коллегу Стива в доме Стива, потому что он мудак.</p>
            </blockquote>





	48

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [48](https://archiveofourown.org/works/127839) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



Он не знает, как долго это продолжается. Достаточно долго, чтобы Дэнни начал блестеть от пота в лунном свете, а Бен запыхался, будто только что выполнил пять нарядов.

И, по-хорошему, Стиву надо бы просто свалить нахрен, однако.

Дэнни лежит на спине, свободно раскинув ноги, а Бен сидит на нем верхом, упираясь ладонями по обе стороны от его головы, и одной рукой Дэнни держит член Бена, а другой держит Бена за шею сзади и большим пальцем поглаживает чуть ниже уха. Жест почти неуместно нежный.

Стив не может услышать, о чем они говорят, зато слышит, что голос Бена упал до жадного хрипа, а голос Дэнни тихий и непристойный. Звуки идут прямо к члену Стива, и это…

Он должен свалить, немедленно.

Бен передвигается, и звук шлепков кожи становится громче, задница Бен врезается в бедра Дэнни, а Дэнни выгибается — не сильно, но в самый раз, чтобы войти в Бена глубже и заставить его громко заскулить. Дэнни смеется, с трудом глотая воздух, как будто ему очень весело, как будто это все просто забавы ради. Как будто он трахает друга Стива прямо в комнате Стива чисто из — чего, спортивного интереса? Стиву, конечно, плевать, просто было бы здорово, если бы он проявил немного уважения к границам. Если бы он не лез к друзьям Стива и, ну…

— Я сейчас… — сипло произносит Бен, и тогда Дэнни берет и переворачивает их. Так просто, что можно подумать, он не чертов коротышка, а Бен не «морской котик».

Бен со смехом опускает ноги Дэнни на плечи, пока Дэнни тупо его таранит. Стив настолько зол, что в ушах стучит кровь. Это… это посягательство. На его личную жизнь. На его…

Бен выгибается, дергает за простынь с такой силой, что та сползает с матраса, и наконец кончает. Дэнни все это время продолжает вбиваться в него и бормотать «еще немного» своим непривычно развратным голосом. Грудь Бена тяжело вздымается, он закидывает руку на глаза, но по-прежнему вяло встречает толчки Дэнни. По-прежнему тянется к нему.

Дэнни кончает, откинув голову и впившись пальцами в его бедра.

Потом он отодвигается, чтобы стянуть презерватив, привстает, словно собирается пойти в ванную, и Стив понимает, как это будет выглядеть. Он пускает в ход все, чему его учили на крутых тренировках, удирает наверх и включает душ, а про себя думает, что если бы знал то, что знает сейчас, когда Бен спросил: «Ты не против, если я приведу кое-кого, или это будет слишком?», Стив не ответил бы: «Ты два года ебался с другими в койке над моей». Он ответил бы: «Да, я против. Сними номер в гостинице. Скажи Дэнни, что у него есть свой дом, и идите туда». Вот только Стив не знал, что Бен приударит за Дэнни. Блядь, Стив даже не знал, что Дэнни… может, поэтому Рэйчел такая сука? Застала Дэнни, когда он трахал какого-то парня?

Стив не дрочит. У него не стоит. А если стоит, то это всего лишь… в общем, не стоит. Он просто в настроении принять долгий душ. Очень долгий, очень холодный душ.

Он просыпается рано, с мыслью, что застанет Дэнни тайком крадущимся из дома, но не застает никого. Бен оставил записку, что до аэропорта его подбросит знакомый, и в комнате нет никаких признаков Дэнни, потому что он и есть «знакомый».

Дело в том, думает Стив, включая кофеварку, что у него в буфете стоит кружка Дэнни от Грейси и коробка зеленого чая Twinings с последней попытки Дэнни отказаться от кофе. В шкафу, рядом с его вещами, сложены куртка «Newark PD», лишняя пара шлепок и штаны, которые не подходят Стиву. Он возобновил подписку на Tribune-Herald, потому что Дэнни любит есть маласадас и пить кофе, читая газету, а если газеты нет, начинает ныть.

На матрасе в гостиной Стива есть ржавое пятно от крови, оставшееся с того раза, когда Дэнни подстрелили, и ему две недели пришлось жить со Стивом, потому что врачи не хотели, чтобы он оставался без присмотра, и…

Вот блядь.


End file.
